The Wolverine: Old Enemies Die Hard
by COMIC-BOOKER
Summary: Logan's in for a wild ride as things quickly go from bad to worse. He faces his half brother Victor and gets captured by the mutant hating organization known as the H.P.M and this time he's out for blood.
1. Chapter 1

On the road for many years now, wandering aimlessly and always looking for a purpose. The mutant known as Logan and by some known as Wolverine. A troubled mind and clouded memories are all he carries with him from his past as he can't remember anything from his life before the last 10 years. He's been hunted by both humans and mutants for different reasons but in the end they all made the same mistake. They thought he could be beaten, they were wrong. He tends to avoid contact with people and keeps to himself and sometimes he'd go weeks without talking to anyone.

Many have died at the fury of his adamantium claws as he will lapse into an uncontrollable rage when pushed too far. He travels from town to town and usually prefers the smaller towns as the big ones will have a greater risk of him running into mutant haters. Entering a small town somewhere west of Texas he walks with his head down and hands tucked deep inside the pockets of his dark brown leather jacket. In a small town they tend to notice a stranger quite quickly and so the people he crosses while walking through town all look back at him.

He nears a bar where the thick scent of bourbon and beer fills his nose and like the song of sirens beckoning sailors at sea, he's unable to resist it. Pushing his left shoulder against the door he shoves it open as he enters the bar where a cloud of dense smoke from lit up cigarettes hits his face. Like any other bar this one is filled with common small town people and they sit at small wooden tables drinking and conversing. A few people notice Logan as he strolls toward the counter with only a few men sitting on stools in front of it. He takes a seat at the far left of the bar with his elbows leaning on the counter as he makes eye contact with the bartender. Clearing his throat as Logan mumbles a few words to the owner of the bar and says.

Logan: "Give me a cold one."

A simple nod is the response he gets as the owner taps him a cold glass of beer and it overflows just a bit as drops of beer hit the counter. Clenching his hand around the glass he raises it and takes a good strong gulp of that liquid gold he so loves. He licks his lips and avoids eye contact with any of the other customers at the bar as he just stares at the glass in his hand. His rugged appearance is not easily overlooked as his muscular frame and hairy facial features make him stand out from the normal crowd. He minds his own business and quietly drinks his beer but he can hear every conversation that's being held in the bar and nothing worth mentioning as it either revolves around sex or money. Just a week ago he had a clash with members of the H.P.M (Human Protection Movement)which is an organization of mutant haters who hunt and kill mutants.

They tracked him down after someone in the motel he was staying at called their number and warned them about his presence at the motel. He cut his hand accidentally and the person who called watched his wound heal in seconds. A group of five H.P.M members came to the motel with guns and tried to take him with them and when he refused they started to shoot. About 30 minutes later no one could tell the bodies apart from one another as he cut them so many times they looked like chopped up meat. The scent of their blood still lingers in his nose and the bad taste of violence in his throat is one he wants to wash away with a whole lot of beer.

Having finished his beer he gives the bartender a nod and his glass gets filled up right to the top and he continues to wash away the memories of the blood he shed not too long ago. Still minding his own business he suddenly gets a tap on the shoulder as the scent of oil and beer creeps up on him, a local car mechanic. Joe is the only guy around town who fixes cars and has a reputation for drinking heavily for days on end and he's been at it again. Tapping Logan repeatedly on the shoulder until finally Logan slowly turns around and faces Joe. Raising a brow as Logan is immediately annoyed, he sighs while looking into Joe's eyes and the drunken mechanic says.

Joe: "You're in my seat. I never heard you askin' me for permission. Move it hairball."

Logan doesn't even bother to answer and he frowns as he's ready to throw a punch but he can contain himself for now anyway. He turns his back on Joe and just continues drinking his beer while an angry Joe still stands behind him. The bartender shakes his head as he knows where this will end because Joe's known for making trouble. Joe gets frustrated because Logan ignores him and so he grabs Logan by the shoulder and forcefully turns him around again. A deep growl followed by a few words are what meet Joe when he faces Logan again and he says.

Logan: "Take your hand off of me, now. Go sit somewhere else bub."

Logan pulls his shoulder away from Joe's hand and he simply turns away again. Joe's getting impatient and even more frustrated while Logan couldn't care less and he continues drinking his beer. Joe throws a glance at the bartender and they exchange looks though the owner shakes his head again, hoping he'd convince Joe to take a seat somewhere else. Annoyed and angry a heavily drunk Joe grabs a screwdriver from a deep pocket on his left leg. He raises it and plans on stabbing Logan in the back, but as he goes in for a strike things take a surprising turn. Logan turns around and grabs Joe's hand and grips it so tightly that he drops the screwdriver. Growling deeply as he nearly breaks Joe's hand while getting up off of the stool he was sitting on, Logan grinds his teeth and snarls.

Logan: "You just don't fuckin' listen. I told you, sit somewhere...else. Leave me alone."

The urge to unleash his claws is burning within his hands and he has to find some form of control before he slices Joe up. Joe's scared by the fury he sees in Logan's eyes and the pressure on his wrist almost brings him to his knees. He pleads for Logan to let go and so he does as he pushes Joe away.


	2. Chapter 2

Turning back to his seat and a half filled glass of beer, Logan quickly tries to calm his temper while Joe stands up slowly. The drunken mechanic feels his knees shaking and it just so happens that a few of his buddies enter the bar as well. Joe turns away from Logan and goes to his friends, they're his hunting buddies. Logan can hear everything they are saying to each other and he grunts as he puts the glass down again, still listening to their conversation. Joe tells his friends that he's just been attacked by a hairy midget at the bar and they all stare at Logan's back. Knowing where this will end he rises from his seat and leaves a few dollars for the beers he's had and slowly makes his way toward the exit.

He avoids eye contact with everyone and especially Joe and his friends and Logan steps outside and quickly lights up a cigar. He exhales a puff of smoke while walking away from the bar and thinking he got away clean this time. He was mistaken. Inaudible words come from a swinging door of the bar as Joe and his buddies run after Logan and catch up to him. They immediately surround him and he narrows his eyes as he turns his head to the left and right, annoyed and getting increasingly more furious. Joe chuckles and brags about his friends being here as he says to Logan.

Joe: "The difference between you and me, hairball. Is that I've got friends who got my back. Not so tough now are you?"

Logan's hands clenching and making a fist as he grinds his teeth and pulls up his nose and narrows his eyes, he says through his teeth with a blood thirsty voice.

Logan: "I warned you. Don't push it. I'm givin' you a last chan-"

One of Joe's friends strikes Logan against the head with a beer bottle before he could finish what he was saying. Beer dripping down his face as the few scratches he got are already healing. A metalic sound clings to the claws sliding out from between his knuckles and he roars as he chops the hand of the man who struck him clean off. Blood splashes and a loud scream of intense pain fills everyone's ears as the man who just lost one of his hands falls to the ground. The rest leap at Logan as they are too drunk to think rationally but he isn't and already regrets what he just did. He takes them down easily with a few punches and he breaks a few ribs of the men that attack him. Though he grabs Joe by his throat and squeezes it as he growls deeply like an animal, and says to a terrified Joe who's close to crying now.

Logan: "I told you. Dont...push it."

He drops Joe and turns away as more people start to gather and quickly realize that he's a mutant. Frustrated and mad he walks away as he cleans the beer from his face and heads back where he came from. He lost control for a second and someone ended up losing a limb and he hates himself for it. Logan's actions at the bar and on the street have drawn the attetion of someone who was already tracking him. Victor Creed or better known as Sabretooth has been tracking him for the last week or so, ever since he killed those members of the H.P.M so violently. Logan and Victor have had fights before but unlike Logan, Victor does remember their past together. He has an obsession with Logan and wants to beat him. In the last 10 years they fought each other all around the world and it is usually Victor who shows up when Logan least expects it.

They are half brothers as they share the same father but a different mother and Logan has no memory of this whatsoever. Victor's amusement at seeing Logan lose control for just a moment only fuels his obsession with his younger brother. He wants Logan to become an animal just like he is and one day he wants to kill his brother. Knowing how to mask his scent and track his brother without getting caught, Victor continues to follow Logan. Meanwhile Logan is wandering down a long dusty road with his cigar still clenched at the corner of his mouth. He'll walk for days without stopping especially now, he's consumed by his guilt.

Victor masks his scent by using the wind to his advantage as he knows the pattern of the wind. Logan's animalistic senses are very sharp but Victor's senses are even sharper. Logan comes across another town after walking for two days straight and he has some money left, a motel sounds about right. Luckily it's another small town and like always he keeps to himself but not aware that Sabretooth is on his trail. Keeping his head down and his hands tucked away inside the pockets of his jacket he makes his way to the nearest motel and enters it. He puts a few hundred dollars on the counter and says to the owner.

Logan: "A room for a week. No questions and no one comes in my room. We got a deal?"

Paying the motel owner far more than the room is worth, the owner gladly agrees and hands Logan a key to room 25. The gruff and loner mutant turns away with the key in hand and heads out to find his room. He opens the door and pulls it shut behind him as he turns the key to lock it. He immediately heads to the fridge and pulls out an ice cold bottle of beer and drops down on the bed. He kicks off his shoes and lays down with a heavy sigh as he holds the bottle in one hand while the other lays supportively underneath his head. After walking two days straight without food or drinks this cold beer hits the spot and he's relaxed because he's alone. It doesn't take long before he falls asleep and the empty beer bottle rolls over the floor as he rests comfortably, but not knowing that danger is closer than he may think. Victor having tracked Logan to the motel he stays hidden until the evening falls as he plans to strike Logan tonight.

Victor's lust for blood is shared by his half brother though unlike Logan, he accepts his thirst for blood and kills with pleasure. Though he has never been able to beat Logan which in time has turned into an obsession as he wants to mentally and physically break his younger brother. Logan's dreams are as violent as his past as they are always filled with flashes of blood being shed, lives being taken. After sleeping for about three hours he experiences another set of disturbing dreams and wakes up abruptly. His breath gasping in his throat and sweat on his forehead he's panting heavily and looks around, not remembering where he is for a moment.

Logan: "I gotta start drinkin' more."

He says to himself with a grunt to his voice as he gets up off of the bed and heads to the mini fridge and grabs another cold beer. By far not the greatest tasting beer he's had but it'll do as he throws his head backwards and takes a good long gulp. He puts the bottle down on a nearby table and rubs his hands through his face and hair as he sighs deeply, remembering how he almost slaughtered a group of drunk fools. He wanted to kill every last one of them and it took all his strength for him to turn around and walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan stays in his room but finds it difficult to stay there as he wants to go out and get some fresh air. He's more at home in the open air and staying in one place for too long feels like being caged to him. Though he refuses to leave the room not because he's afraid but because he's waiting for something, or someone. Meanwhile Victor still prowls the area but he stays out of sight though he has his sights set on Logan's motel room, planning his attack. The mutant Sabretooth is known for his animalistic senses and he puts his skills up for hire but they don't come cheap, usually the heads of crime families tend to hire him the most. Even though Logan loathes himself for the killer inside of him he hasn't even come close to the number of lives that have been taken by his older brother. Lighting up a thick cigar and softly chewing on it, Logan unlocks and opens the door of his motel room and leans against the doorpost. Exhaling a cloud of smoke as he crosses his muscular arms and stares across the dark motel parking lot. He narrows his eyes and it appears as if Logan is focusing on someone or something in the darkness at the end of the parking lot. He nods his head and with the cigar rolling to the other corner of his mouth he says calmly.

Logan: "I know you're there, stop playin' hide and seek. Sabretooth."

Logan only knows Victor by his mutant name like most people and there are only a few who know him as Victor Creed and not Sabretooth. Knowing for quite a while now that he was being tracked by Sabretooth, Logan led him on purpose toward a cheap motel where mostly hookers and scumbags stay. Victor naturally having heard his young brother speak even from a distance, is now walking calmly across the parking lot. Wearing a long black coat with filthy military clothing underneath, Victor's facial features are much more animal than human. A rugged beard, short shaven head of hair, and full eyebrows with pitch black eyes give Victor a frightening appearance. Though his lion-like teeth and extended nails that act as claws are the most frightening features about him. Logan barely moves as he continues to lean against the doorpost while still smoking his cigar. Watching his foe approach. Victor has a sadistic smile on his face as he comes to a stop just a few feet away from Logan. With a rasping voice he says to his younger brother.

Victor: "Guess I'll have to try harder next time. When did you catch on?"

Logan exhales another puff of smoke before spitting out his cigar and he shrugs his shoulders a bit while keeping his arms crossed and says in response with a sarcastic toned voice.

Logan: "From the beginnin'. You smell like shit, maybe if you took a shower once in a while I wouldn't be able to notice you so easily."

Victor's growling chuckle would be bone chilling to anyone else but not Logan, not the Wolverine. They stare each other in the eyes like two alpha wolves getting ready for a bloody fight. Logan's single dog tag hanging around his neck carries the name Logan on one side and Wolverine on the other. It is because of the dog tag that he even has a name to give himself as he doesn't remember his real name, James Howlett. Which is why he still raises a confused brow whenever Victor calls him "Jimmy", a nickname he gave to Logan when they were young.

Victor: "Jimmy...you talk tough but we both know you're a weakling. If you won't accept who you really are, surrender to the urge inside of you that even at this very second burns through your veins. You're an animal and you'll always be an animal."

Logan narrows his eyes in anger because the thing he hates most about his existence is that deep down he is an animal, a killer. Victor's words are a cold truth but what makes Logan different from his older brother is that he fights his urge to kill with every bone in his body. Knowing he struck a nerve, Victor continues to smile in a mocking and sadistic way as he sees the struggle on Logan's face. With an aggravated voice Logan says in response as he uncrosses his arms and steps away from the doorpost.

Logan: "Keep talkin' bub, it'll only make cutting of your fuckin' head that much sweeter."

Victor mockingly laughs and immediately Logan clenches his fists and his unbreakable adamantium claws slide out from in between his knuckles. Victor spreads his fingers as his nails grow even longer and like a true animal he attacks Logan while leaping toward him on all fours. They clash but Logan gains the upper hand quickly as he stabs Victor in the chest with his claws and pins him to the wall while growling deeply out of anger. The cuts on Logan's face and chest already heal and disappear as he puts more force into the claws sticking into Victor's bleeding chest. Roaring like a wild beast the psychotic Sabretooth sticks his claw-like nails into Logan's eyes and blinds him temporarily. With a blow to the head Logan is send backwards as he falls on his back and Victor grabs him by his legs and with incredible strength, throwing Logan throw the window of his own motel room. His eyes still bleeding and a piece of glass sticking into his chest, Logan uses his enhanced sense of hearing and smell to locate Victor though the pain of his wounded eyes is distracting. Getting grabbed by the hair as Victor walks into the room and continues his assault, he punches Logan repeatedly in the face and growls like a mad dog while doing so.

With his claws still out Logan sticks one pair into Victor's left foot and the other pair he sticks into his stomach. Letting go of Logan as Victor moans in pain and quickly elbows Logan to the head as both brothers fall backwards, though Logan's sight has returned. Now being able to see again and all his wounds healed, Logan quickly stands up with his claws at the ready and he looks at Victor who slowly rises as well. They both have mutated healing factors so this could go on for days as neither of them can be easily killed. They circle each other as both stare at one another with hate and uncontrollable rage, though Victor is amusing himself while Logan is trying to retain a clear mind through his anger.

Victor: "You can't beat me, Jimmy. You never could."

Logan grinds his teeth and squeezes his fists even tighter while blood drips from his adamantium claws and he feels every muslce in body tensing up. With a deep roaring voice he says.

Logan: "My name's LOGAN!"

He leaps at Victor and like a knife cutting through butter he slices through Victor's chest and arms. Using a combination of claws and roundhouse kicks he sends Victor back outside through the open door and Sabretooth falls on his ass. Logan pulls the piece of glass from his chest as he cracks his neck and the wound heals immediately while he calmly steps outside. Victor gets up and simply chuckles at Logan's attack because the more furious Logan gets, the more Victor enjoys it. Logan's claws retract with a metalic sound as he shakes his head and says with a determined voice.

Logan: "You're not worth it. You're a piece of shit and the fact that I'm able to control the animal inside of me is what makes me different from you. Get lost."

He turns his back on a frustrated Victor who cannot stomach the fact that Logan acts as if he's better and not just in fighting but in character as well. Walking back inside his motel room to get another beer from the fridge, Logan ignores Victor's presence which enrages him greatly and he roars as he leaps at Logan's back. Immediately Logan turns around and his claws pop out as he sticks one pair through Victor's throat and the other pair he forces inside Victor's chest. Blood rapidly oozing from Victor's throat and mouth as he gets furiously hit against the head by a headbutt from Logan. Logan throws Victor's now unconscious body out through the open door and leaves him in the dirt as he looks down at the brother he can't remember. His claws sliding back inside the skin in between his knuckles he says to an unconscious Sabretooth.

Logan: "Your move, bub."


	4. Chapter 4

With his last cigar firmly clenched between his lips, Logan carries a still unconscious Victor over his shoulder and takes him out to the parking lot. He goes for a motorcycle that caught his eye earlier and he snaps the lock on the wheel using one pair of claws and sits down. Dropping Victor on the ground next to the motorcycle, he starts the bike with one claw inside the ignition and twists it. The engine roars and he reaches down as he grabs Victor's left leg and he drives on with Victor's body dragging over the ground. He doesn't want to leave Sabretooth in a crowded area where he'd hurt other people, even if they were lowlife hookers and thugs. He drives the motorcycle while still smoking his cigar and Victor's body hits multiple obstacles along the way which luckily prolongs his unconscious state. Logan drives toward a nearby forest as he plans to burn Victor using the gas from the bike and his lighter, setting fire to his body. He slows down and quietly drives into the forest and goes deep enough so that the fire won't alert anyone on the nearby road.

Parking the bike with Victor's body laying next to it he stabs the tank and gas sprays out and covers his older brother's body. Logan holds his lighter while he watches his long time foe getting drenched in gasoline and he flips the lighter open and a small flame appears. Narrowing his eyes he cracks his neck as he says to Victor before throwing the lighter at his body.

Logan: "Enjoy the barbeque, shithead."

Victor's body catches on fire and Logan calmly turns away as he walks back to the road and the fire spreads as it hits the motorcycle's tank and it explodes. Victor's body is caught in the explosion and Logan never looks back as he puts his hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket and walks on. Victor will survive this like he survives everything else but at least he's out of the game for now. Logan walks down the road and it'll take a while before he reaches another town and all he can think about right now is that he's out of cigars, and he could really use a smoke at this point. It'll be another hour or two before the sun rises when suddenly Logan gets ambushed as two large trucks speed toward him and one parks behind him as the other stays in front. A metalic sound announces his adamantium claws coming out as he grinds his teeth and growls because he recognizes the scent. The men stepping out of both trucks all belong to the H.P.M and they smell like gunpowder and death. Logan turns his head to the front and back as he breathes heavily and with an angry voice he says to both the men at his front and back.

Logan: "I killed a group of you assholes not too long ago. If you guys don't wanna join 'em, I'd get out of here now."

Members of the Human protection Movement always wear dark brown military clothing with a red symbol of a hand on their chests. Usually they just use guns and explosives to kill the mutants they're hunting but this time they carry advanced weaponry. Strange looking guns that Logan has never seen before but it doesn't matter, he'll kill them anyway. He has no regret killing members of the H.P.M because they are killers themselves as they hunt and slaughter innocent mutants. There's no apparent leader amongst them and they just aim their weapons at him and a strange electrical noise comes from their guns as they switch them on. Logan bends through his knees a little and he roars loudly as he runs toward the men in front of him and he starts cutting away at them. Arms and legs are flying everywhere and soon he's covered in blood again and the screams of their fallen brothers send the other H.P.M members into a fury as they fire at him. They shoot odd looking miniature darts at his body and each dart sends a huge amount of electricity through his muscles and organs, giving a whole lot of pain. He drops to his knees and growls deeply as he tries to stand up but his legs just won't do what he wants. His muscles spasm out of control and his claws go back inside the skin in between his knuckles as he falls to the ground and shakes repeatedly.

They continue to shoot the electric darts at his body and they empty their guns on him until his body can't take the stress of it anymore and he falls unconscious. His body still shivers and shakes but he's harmless now and the men take him inside the truck. The bodies of their fallen brothers are left on the road and so is the other truck though they empty it first. Logan now captured by the H.P.M he's taken toward one of their headquarters not too far from where they took him. Hours later he wakes up to find his torso stripped from clothes and his dog tag gone but he's still wearing pants and shoes. His hands and feet are bound by adamantium chains. He can't break free from this and it takes him a few minutes before he fully wakes up and understands what happened. He's hanging against the wall with chains keeping him in his place as they tightly grip his wrists and feet. He turns his head to all sides and looks around to see where he is and he finds himself captive in a small metal room. There's a camera hanging in the corner and no door whatsoever.

Logan: "What the hell...happened?"

He questions himself as he remembers a fight with the H.P.M goons but can't remember how they captured him. Suddenly a clear voice adresses him and it seems to be coming from the camera in the corner. The voice is male and very stern.

Mystery Voice: "Wolverine. The notorious animal. Welcome to the beginning of your end, my name is Dr. Richard Crimson."

The identity of the voice revealed himself to be a known doctor in the field of genetic mutation but he went crazy trying to cure the mutant race. He experiments on mutants as he tries to cure their very existence but so far he has failed. Logan's left with confusion because he has no idea who this doctor is or why he's been captured. Dr. Crimson no longer says anything and Logan pulls at his chains furiously but with no luck and he yells at the camera and says.

Logan: "Come here and we'll talk! I swear to god I'm gonna break out of here and I'm comin' for you."

His claws are no use now as he can't move his hands far enough for them to be useful. He's at the mercy of the H.P.M now but whatever they'll do to him it won't matter because they can't kill him. They found him because Victor struck a deal with Dr. Crimson as he promised to find Logan for him in return for the doctor's help in releasing Logan's true self. The doctor can do any test he wants but he has to turn Logan into an animal, corrupt his mind until he's just like his older brother. That was the deal he struck with Sabretooth and so when he tracked Logan to the motel he called Dr. Crimson and shared the information. Days go by as Logan is left in his cell with no water or food and no contact with anyone at all, he's not losing focus as he stays concentrated on one thing. Killing Dr. Richard Crimson.


	5. Chapter 5

A total of seven days go by before he gets contacted by Dr. Crimson again but this time Logan gets a surprise visit. Still hanging from chains and feeling a little hunger and frankly a lot of thirst for beer, Logan's mood isn't the best as he's pissed and ready to kill. Much to Logan's surprise he sees the wall in front of him opening and right there stands an elderly man with a bald head and thick glasses. This is Dr. Crimson and he doesn't look like much but he's psychotic and one of the most important members of the H.P.M and he slowly walks toward Logan. The scent of Richard Crimson is one Logan will never forget just like he never forgets the scent of every person he ever met in the last 10 years. Logan narrows his eyes and pulls up his nose as he growls while staring Dr. Crimson in the eyes. A very calm but emotionless voice adresses Logan as Crimson speaks and says.

Dr. Crimson: "You are unique amongst your kind. This raises an interesting question, is immortality really in our grasp? With your mutation mankind could live forever and we'd never need to fear godless beings like you."

Logan's disgust for Dr. Crimson shows as he spits him in the face and says with a hateful snarl.

Logan: "Go fuck yourself."

Suddenly the doctor grabs a device from his long white lab coat and activates it by pressing a button and it immediately shocks Logan's entire body. Electricity runs through his muscles and organs as he experiences a burst of incredible pain. When he was unconscious when he arrived at this facility they planted a chip inside his chest, a receiver. This receiver picks up the signal from that device Dr. Crimson is holding and it sends electricity through Logan's body. Enraging him even more as Logan roars and says.

Logan: "SON OF A BITCH!"

The doctor simply smiles and puts the device away again and he rubs his hands together as he stares at Logan like a farmer stares at a newly bought cow. Dr. Crimson nods his head a bit and says with an amused and interested voice.

Dr. Crimson: "You've got some temper there, Wolverine. What a fine experiment you'll make. We'll begin our tests shortly so for now I'd recommend you'd get some rest. You'll need it."

Dr. Crimson turns away and walks back where he came from, leaving a very angry Logan behind who continues to pull at his chains and tries to break free. The wall closes again and once more he's left in a room with no visible door. They planted a chip inside his chest and he tries to move his hands toward his chest so that he can cut it out, but it isn't happening. The chains keep him from moving too much and restrict the reach he has with his hands. Logan's healing factor will save him from starvation and dehydration but he'll grow weaker without food or water and that's the plan. Dr. Crimson wants him to be as weak as possible before he starts to experiment on Logan. Two more days go by before the testing starts and they torture him repeatedly with different tools. They set fire to his body, cut his skin and even pull out his nails one by one. The doctor wants to observe his healing factor and test it.

Logan's fury only increases with each test they do as Crimson's men do horrible things to his body. He heals from each attack and at one point they have to get creative in torturing him as they even try and use different kinds of poison to see how he'd react. After nearly two weeks have gone by and hours of endless torture, Logan's mind is still strong but his body is weak from lack of food and water. The floor beneath his feet is stained from his own dried up blood as they didn't even bother to clean the floor after each test. His head is hanging down as he has his eyes closed and he's asleep though immediately wakes up as the wall opens again. Dr. Crimson enters the room as he holds a chart in his hands while approaching Logan and says with a fairly pleasant voice.

Dr. Crimson: "Ah, Logan. You've given us so much information about your mutation and we are grateful. Even after not having consumed food or water for such a long time, you're still alive. If only I could replicate your mutation. Thankfully we'll have all the time we need to-"

Logan interrupts the doctor by saying with a growl to his voice as he stares Crimson right in the eyes and never even blinks.

Logan: "When I get out, and I will. I'm gonna burn this place down with you in it. I ain't your lab rat, bub. I'm a killer who can't die, and you've pissed me off one too many times."

The doctor simply smiles and nods his head as Logan's threatening words mean nothing to him because he's in control of everything. He decides what happens around here and Logan's fate is what he makes it to be. Crimson taps his fingers on the chart he's holding and says before turning around and leaving the room.

Dr. Crimson: "I think we'll start the next experiment soon. I've heard that you're quite the animal."

Cryptive are Crimson's words before he leaves and Logan grunts as he pulls at his chains again out of pure anger. Grinding his teeth as he just cannot break the chains that keep him captive in this nightmare. He clenches his fists and his claws come out but not on purpose and he looks at them and sighs. They go back, retracting inside the skin in between his knuckles.

Logan: "I'm really startin' to hate this place."

He says to himself with a frustrated voice as he lowers his head again and sighs once more, awaiting whatever test is coming next.


	6. Chapter 6

Dr. Crimson's remark about starting a next experiment soon isn't so much a frightening thing as it is an annoyance. Logan's mind is only on one thing and that's breaking free from the chains that hold him, and kill everyone who gets in his way. Anyone else would have died from starvation and dehydration by now but not Logan, not him, he's still alive thanks to his healing factor. His body has grown weak but it hasn't gone beyond the point of no return and the lack of beer and cigars only frustrates him more. Two days go by after Crimson's last visit but on the third day the wall opens again. Logan raises his head as he sighs annoyed and irritated but to his surprise it isn't the doctor himself he sees this time. Three goons come walking in and two of them carry a gun while the third one carries an odd looking helmet. The helmet is mechanical and there are wires sticking out of it and there's a control pad on the back. Logan raises a sarcastic brow and cocks his head as he stares at all three of them and the helmet and says mockingly.

Logan: "You clowns finally figured out you can't kill me? I ain't wearin' that thing. Put it on me and I swear I'll feed you your own guts."

They've been told not to talk to Logan and so they don't as they pretend to ignore his threats. The helmet is activated by the control pad and the screen that would cover the eyes is showing a running list of numbers and computer code. They approach Logan as the two guns are cocked and aimed at his chest while the third goon puts the helmet on his head. The helmet covers his eyes and ears but leaves his mouth and nose uncovered. Logan violently shakes his head as he growls and simultaneously pulls at his chains. They leave him as they exit the cell and the wall closes up again, Logan's torment continues. From the parts of the helmet that cover his ears he hears a familiar voice as Dr. Crimson speaks to him.

Dr. Crimson: "By now you must be wondering why this device has been placed on your head. I have a theory that like you we all have an uncontrollable urge for destruction inside of us. Both mutants and humans alike, we all crave the seduction of letting go. Letting go of our inner beast and setting it free for the world to see. With an extraordinary mind like yours, imagine the power once I've unleashed your inner...beast."

Logan grinds his teeth and clenches his fists as he feels the rage mentioned by Crimson already burning through his veins. He wants to cut through flesh and bone and feel fresh warm blood splashing against his face, as he carves his way out of his place. The sound coming from the speakers in the helmet is so clear that it sounds as if the doctor is actually standing next to him right now. He pulls up his nose and snarls.

Logan: "Do whatever the hell you want. It'll make no difference, I'm still going to cut your damn head off."

The doctor's voice disappears and the screen in front of Logan's eyes shows a set of rapid scenes from clips too violent for words. Screams of people dying fill his ears and the screaming never stops. Blood being shed and even small children burning, these are the images he sees over and over again. His hands tremble as he tries to cling to his sanity and even when he tries to shut his eyes, the screams never stop. Sweat is running down his bare muscular chest and his heart is beating like crazy, nearly exploding out of his breast. The sound of women and children screaming as they die horrible deaths is something that eats away at his mind and soul. No one ever lasted beyond the five hour mark as everyone who wore the helmet before Logan has gone completely insane. Logan now reached the 24 hour mark and his sanity is slowly breaking down as all that violence is setting free a side of him that no one has ever seen. Logan while wearing the helmet never screams as he suffers in silent and hangs there against the wall like a lifeless puppet on strings.

The hidden door in the wall across from him opens up again and this time the doctor himself followed by five goons, each one holding a gun, now enters the cell. With an amused expression on his face the doctor orders one of the five H.P.M thugs to remove Logan's helmet and so he does. The helmet is deactivated and removed but Logan's eyes are no longer open as his head hangs low and he appears to be quite calm. All guns are aimed at his body while the doctor approaches him and says.

Dr. Crimson: "Logan? Logan, can you hear me?"

Very slowly Logan raises his head and his eyes open as he stares the doctor directly in the face. Logan's eyes are almost completely void of human emotion as they appear almost dead-like. They stare at each other and Logan's lips part as he says with an almost inaudible voice.

Logan: "Why?"

The doctor cleans his glasses as he casually answers Logan's question.

Dr. Crimson: "You mean why put you through something like that? Simple really, I'm a man of my word. Though sadly we've learned all that we can from your mutation. I'm afraid you're no further use to my studies, not anymore. Thank you, Logan, for all that you've taught me."

The doctor turns and walks away but the five men who acompanied him stay behind with Logan. The wall closes and the five men all look at each other as they smile in a sadistic way before looking back at Logan. They ready their guns again and Logan's eyes are still dead as he doesn't even look at them but just stares at the wall aimlessly. It's like they broke his spirit and there's little fight left in him. They aim and start shooting as bullets hit the wall and Logan's body as blood soon flows. They empty entire clips and so much even that his adamantium skeleton is starting to show. After a while the wall behind Logan looks like swiss cheese. They've shot him everywhere and his pants are shredded and the flesh around his hands and lower arms are completely gone, with only a few strips of flesh still clinging to the bones.


	7. Chapter 7

Smoke runs from the barrel of their guns as the floor is covered in shells and they've gone through all their clips. Logan's hanging there with his body covered in blood and already his flesh is starting to heal though the bones in his arms and hands are still showing. His head is hanging down and he appears unconscious and the five men turn away as they chuckle at the slaughter they've caused. Suddenly Logan raises his head slowly and his brow is frowned and stern as he growls so deep that it almost sounds as if a wild beast stands behind them. They feel a shiver running up their spines as they slowly turn around to see Logan pulling his bloodied hands through the chains one by one. Because they shot almost all flesh and skin off of his hands and wrists they've become so thin now that he's able to pull them through the chains and break free. It hurts but he doesn't even flinch as he shreds the healing skin on his hands and wrists and fresh blood falls to the floor. No longer being held up by the chains on his wrists he falls down and hits the ground though his feet are still tied and the five men watch in horror, watching Logan cut the flesh from his feet. He continues to growl and never shows a sign of pain as he cuts into his own flesh and pulls his feet through the chains one by one.

H.P.M Guard: "We gotta get out of here now!"

The other four men nod their heads as Logan pulls his other foot through the chain and is finally free again. They have to look at a very well hidden eye scanner in the wall that opens the door and they push each other aside trying to open it. Logan slowly rises as his body is healing but the blood on his body and shredded pants stay. He looks like a character out of a horror movie and the sound of his adamantium claws popping out make the five men turn their heads to see Logan leaping towards them with his claws raised. He cuts them apart and soon the floor is covered in guts and chopped off limbs. He breathes heavily and grabs one of the decapitated heads from the men he killed and he holds it in front of the eye scanner and the wall opens. Leaving bloody footprints behind as he steps out into a long dark hallway with a large metal door at the end. He growls again and uses his nose to track the man that tortured him for weeks, Dr. Richard Crimson. He makes his way down the hall and starts violently cutting through the metal door as it holds little resistance to his adamantium claws.

He breaks through the metal door and enters a large round room with computers in the centre of it and there are people in white lab coats walking around. They gasp at the sight of him and Logan roars loudly as he sprints towards them and starts cutting down every person in that room. Computer screens are covered in blood and dead bodies are spread everywhere as he walks barefoot through the room. In the corner of his eye he sees and hears an elevator coming down and immediately he runs towards it and stands with his back against the wall. Awaiting the moment that the elevator doors open he holds his claws at the ready and as the doors open he jumps in front of whoever comes out of them and starts killing again. Two more H.P.M guards are sliced in half as they leave the elevator and he enters it. He's killing his way up to the top as he still searches for Crimson and the elevator stops at the top floor as this facility was kept underground. The doors open and Logan is greeted by a group of twenty guards. Behind them stands Dr. Crimson and Logan catches his scent and immediately approaches though calmly with his claws dripping blood.

Dr. Crimson: "Beautiful. Just beautiful. The Wolverine in full glory and what a sight to behold. I've been wrong about your kind, Logan. Mutants do have a purpose, they are puppets and people like me are pulling the strings. You see if it wasn't for my help you wouldn't have become what you are right now. A true animal. A beast no longer controlled by hesitation and guilt. Now that you've shown me that there's another way, you've given all that you can. Kill hi-"

A frightful sight as Dr. Crimson's neck is snapped and broken by the sudden appearance of Sabretooth. The doctor falls to the floor with his glasses cracked as his head hits the ground. The twenty guards all turn to see Victor standing there with a smile on his face as he looks at Logan and him alone and says.

Victor: "Couldn't let him have all the fun. I'm the one who kills you, Jimmy. No one else. What do you say we kill these jokers and finish what we started at the motel?"

Logan's controlled by his destructive rage and he's breathing heavily as he looks his older brother in the eyes and with a deep voice he growlingly says.

Logan: "Fine."

Both Logan and Victor run towards the group of H.P.M guards though Victor runs on all fours like a real animal while Logan runs as a man. After Logan left Victor behind in the woods to burn it took him a while to recover but he did. After his body healed again he went to a nearby town and killed everyone purely out of anger toward Logan. Victor's wearing a black military sweater with a pair of jeans and black boots though the most surprising bit of clothing is the dog tag around his neck. He took Logan's dog tag before appearing on the scene just now as he's been inside the complex for an hour or two now. Wolverine and Sabretooth slash and carve their way through the group of guards and after the last guard's head is rolling over the floor the brothers stop and stand there covered in blood. Logan's eyes still show that insane cold stare that they showed when the helmet was removed and Victor notices a chance in his younger brother. With bloodied bodies laying all around them, they stand a few feet from one another and Victor says to Logan with a challenging voice.

Victor: "Jimmy, you've changed. Doc's done his job and frankly I'm impressed. I knew you were like me and finally you do as well."

Logan's claws retract back with a sharp metalic sound following their retreat and he looks at the dog tag hanging around Victor's neck. Logan's eyes narrow and move up from the dog tag to Victor's eyes as he says with a gruff but calm voice.

Logan: "I'm nothin' like you. They deserved what was comin' to them but I'm not like you. It'll take more than a nutjob and a helmet to turn me into a sick, psychotic, and twisted son of a bitch like you. But that's mine, I'm takin' it back along with your fuckin' head."

Obviously refering to his dog tag that Victor stole and instead of using his claws again, Logan leaps at Victor and starts beating him in the face. Within a few seconds he has Victor down on the floor and he keeps beating him as Logan puts his knee on his brother's chest, smashing his fists into Victor's face. Soon enough Victor's face is covered in his own blood as Logan finally stops and takes back his dog tag. He stands up and while holding his dog tag he steps over Victor's body and heads toward the exit. Sabretooth spits out blood as he chuckles and says as Logan continues to walk toward the big doors at the far left of the room.

Victor: "Jimmy! You can't walk away from this. You can't walk away from who you are. You're a killer, an animal!"

Logan stops and slowly turns around to see Victor getting up again and he shakes his head as he feels his dog tag gripped firmly in his hand. Victor approaches his younger brother as he spits out a bit more blood and Logan says as he cracks his neck a bit.

Logan: "I'm not an animal. But I am the best at what I do and what I do best isn't very nice. Let me show you what I mean."

Logan's adamantium claws slowly slide out and he and Victor walk toward each other at a leisurely pace. Victor wiggles his fingers as his nails grow longer and when the two brothers meet they strike each other equally hard. Though Logan gains the upper hand even though his body is still weak from everything he's been through but that doesn't stop him from stabbing Victor repeatedly. His adamantium claws are sunk deep into Victor's chest and he smashes one of his knees into Victor's stomach, causing the sadistic mutant to drop to his knees. Victor groans in pain as he looks up at Logan and he pulls one pair of claws from Victor's chest and stabs him right in the face and hits the eyes. He blinds Victor just like Victor blinded him at the motel and Logan leaves Victor on the ground to scream in pain. Holding his hands against his bleeding eyes, Sabretooth rolls around in pain while Logan looks down at him and says.

Logan: "How does it feel, bub?"

Logan's claws retract again and he looks around for a moment to see how he could best finish this and he spots a grenade belt on one of the guards. He takes the grenade belt and grabs Victor by the leg again and drags him over the floor toward the elevator. Victor still screams in pain and isn't able to fight or even defend himself at this point. Logan opens the elevator doors and drags Victor inside of it and ties the grenade belt to his chest but not before grabbing one of the grenades. Logan steps out of the elevator and holds a grenade in his hand while he looks at the blinded and wounded Victor and says calmly while his finger toys with the pin of the grenade.

Logan: "Come after me again and I'll make you swallow one of these next time. I'm nothin' like you but I do appreciate a good explosion once in a while. This one's on me."

Logan presses button that closes the elevator doors and he quickly pulls the pin and throws the grenade inside. The doors close and he turns away as five seconds later the elevator explodes with Victor inside it and the entire elevator falls to the last floor. Upon impact the explosion happens again as the crash fills the elevator shoot with fire and smoke as Logan walks away and opens his hand, looking at the side of the dog tag with the name Wolverine on it. Victor won't die from the explosion but it'll be a while before he is fully recovered again.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan leaves the H.P.M facility and with his dog tag hanging around his neck again and a body drenched in blood, he steps out into the open air again. It's raining and the sun has set as he takes a moment to smell the fresh air, feeling cold drops of rain washing away the blood from his body. He's still wearing a pants or what's left of it at least and he wiggles his toes as he feels the dirt beneath his feet and starts walking. He walks a good three hours on a dark long road with rain still falling down as a car stops next to him. Logan stops and turns his head to the car next to him as the window rolls open and he sees a woman, her long red hair covers her face as she says to him.

Woman: "Need a ride handsome? Looks awful cold to be walking in the rain like that."

He raises an eyebrow and shrugs his shoulders as he says before opening the door of the passenger seat.

Logan: "You read my mind."


End file.
